Forbidden
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: There’s a very special girl. She is the Demon Slayer, charged with killing demons. But what happens when the very human Demon Slayer and the very demonic Hiei fall in love? Hiei/Original Character. Crossover with Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Angel.
1. Chapter One

Title: Forbidden  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: There's a very special girl. She is the Demon Slayer, charged with killing demons. But what happens when the very human Demon Slayer and the very demonic Hiei fall in love? Hiei/Original Character. Crossover with Buffy: The Vampire Slayer and Angel.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters. Also, the fight scene between Hiei and Sahano is from Daredevil because I'm too uninspired to write my own.   
  
AN: I was watching my Yu Yu Hakusho DVDs the other day while I was reading fanfiction, when I noticed something. Yusuke has Keiko. Botan has Kurama (or Koenma, whatever) and Kuwabara has Yukina. But where's someone for HIEI?! I love Hiei (maybe because he is so much like Vegeta off DBZ. . . ummm. . . Vegeta. . . ) and so I thought I'd make up a character for him. So enjoy my new character and my story.   
Hiei sat with the rest of 'team' in the booth at the diner. His sister sat next to him, with her idiot human boyfriend next to her. Yusuke and Keiko were across from him, with Botan and Kurama next to them. Yusuke had both his arms around Keiko's waist and his face was buried in her neck. Kurama had his arm around Botan's shoulders, and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Even Yukina was holding hands with that stupid Kuwabara. Hiei thought he was going to be sick.   
  
"I am out of here." He mumbled, getting to his feet and leaving the diner.   
"Hiei. . ." Yukina whispered, looking after him.   
"Let him go." Kurama advised her. "Hiei likes to be alone most the time. Frankly, I'm surprised he stayed as long as he did."  
Hiei walked the streets in the dark, not knowing where he was going, not really caring. He stopped in his tracks when he heard someone scream. Hiei's first instinct was to keep walking. But he couldn't seem to ignore the scream.   
"Damn you Yusuke and Kurama." Hiei cursed before running in the direction of the scream. The first thing he saw was a young woman struggling with a huge demon that had already grabbed her and had her lifted up off the ground.  
  
Hiei drew his sword and attacked the demon, which dropped the girl. Instead of fainting, screaming or running, the girl flipped in the air and landed next to Hiei..  
"Thanks for the help cutie. Wasn't necessary, but it's the thought that counts." The girl launched herself into the air and executed a perfect back spin kick that hit the demon in the head and dropped it.   
  
The girl landed lightly, knees bent to absorb the impact and turned to face Hiei. He got one look at her and felt the breath leave his lungs in a whoosh. The girl facing him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, human, demon or otherwise. She was a full four inches shorter than himself and thin, with long emerald green hair that was pulled back and gorgeous ruby red eyes that drew him in. She was dressed in jeans, leather boots, a blue shirt that shimmered in the moonlight, a matching sapphire choker necklace and a black leather jacket.  
  
"So what's your name cutie?" She asked Hiei, running her hand through her bangs. Before Hiei could answer, the demon rose up behind her. Not even blinking, she pulled a dagger from somewhere, pivoted on her heel, and threw it at the demon, hitting it dead in the throat and knocking it flat on it's back.   
"Would you PLEASE stay the hell down for once?! God, I am so SICK of chasing you down! This ends now!" She ran towards the demon, then jumped and landed on the dagger, plunging it in up to it's hilt. The demon made a choking sound and died.   
  
The girl made a face and pulled her dagger out.   
"Yuck." She muttered, pulling out a rag and wiping it off. She re-sheathed the dagger and started walking away, throwing a dazzling smile over her shoulder at Hiei.  
"Bye cutie." She mouthed, disappearing into the shadows, leaving Hiei with his jaw scrapping the ground, his breath coming fast and his heart doing a weird fluttering thing.   
  
That girl was all Hiei could think about all night, even though he was kicking himself mentally while he DIDN'T get any sleep. He tossed and turned in his small cot, closing his eyes only to see the girl in front of him. Finally, he began training with his sword, pushing himself to be faster and faster until he collapsed in exhaustion and slept.   
The next day, Hiei let Yukina convince him to 'hang out' with Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko and Botan. he didn't want to admit it, but he was actually having fun. And then he saw her. She was ordering a shake at the diner when they walked in, wearing a sky blue mini skirt and a white short shelve blouse, with knee high leather boots and a long black leather duster.   
  
Now that Hiei had the chance to study her in daylight, he did so. Her skin was a pale ivory, contrasting sharply with her green hair and bright red eyes. Except for her eyes, which were huge, almond shaped and silted like a cats, her features were tiny. A pointed chin, snubbed nose, and heart shaped lips perfect for pouting.   
  
She smiled when she received her shake, a smile nowhere near as dazzling as the one she had flashed Hiei, but still dazzling. She started towards the door, but Hiei wasn't letting her go this time. He followed her out of the diner, leaving Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko and Botan staring after him.   
"Hey!" He yelled, rushing after her. She was fast! "Hey! Just a second!"  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at him and stopped.  
"Well hey cutie."  
"The names Hiei." He said shortly.   
"Nice to meet you Hiei." She said with a slight nod before continuing on her way.   
"Hey!" He yelled after her. "I didn't get your name!" She glanced back over her shoulder.   
"That's because I didn't give it."   
  
She disappeared into the crowds, leaving Hiei dumbfounded. His head whirled, and he couldn't seem to move. Then he mentally shook himself. 'Come on Hiei! What's the matter with you? What kind of demon can't talk to a pretty girl?' With that decided, he followed the scent of rose oil, the scent he smelled on her. It wasn't easy, keeping track of one woman's perfume amid the smoke and exhaust fumes, but he followed a wisp of roses in the air down the block and around the corner before the wind shifted uncooperatively. 'DAMN!' He thought, momentarily losing her.   
  
"What do you want?"  
Hiei whirled around to find the mystery woman leaning against the chain link fence of a playground, her arms crossed atop her chest. She sounded and looked pissed. Hiei hesitated, almost losing his nerve until he mentally slapped himself.   
"I just wanted to know your name." He said.   
  
His explanation did not appease her. "I don't like being followed," she said coldly. "So don't." She turned to leave.  
"Hey, wait. . . " He protested, reaching for her arm. To his amazement, she expertly caught his wrist in a flawless kempo lock.   
"And I don't like being touched."  
  
Strangely, her display of martial arts prowess only emboldened Hiei.   
"Why don't you tell me what you do like," he challenged her, "and we'll start from there." He collapsed her hold and reversed their positions as she gasped in surprise, simultaneously deflecting his guard. Hiei suddenly found himself losing his position as she flipped away from him. The two began to slowly circle each other, testing the charged air between them, a dance both graceful and deadly: ballet meets kung fu.   
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.   
"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me your name?" Hiei responded. She removed her coat and he took off his cloak, revealing the tight tee shirt he was wearing under it as they continued to size each other up. Suddenly, she launched a kick at Hiei's face, which he expertly parried. Then he swiped at her with his arm. She deftly slipped under the strike, then ran across the playground the teetor-totters. As Hiei approached, she jumped down hard on the end of one teetor-totter, causing the rising end to catch Hiei, knocking him backward toward another teetor-totter. Running to the second teetor-totter, she leapt onto the other end, knocking Hiei backward again. Quickly recovering, Hiei grabbed the uprising board and shoved down hard, launching her into the air and sending her flying into his arms.   
  
"You're holding back." He accused  
"Yes," she said tersely. Then she spun away from him, launching a pair of lightning chops and kicks. A perfectly executed spring punch targeted his head, and he evaded the blow with a little old-fashioned bobbing and weaving. The strikes came faster and more fiercely, requiring ever-greater effort to block and deflect.   
  
An open handed strike came at his face, threatening to ram his nose into his skull. He grabbed her wrist with his hand and forced it away from his head, so that her high-velocity blow connected with nothing but empty air. She broke his grip within seconds and recovered by tossing a hostile kick at his head. Hiei side-slipped out of the way as the two preformed simultaneous back flips, both of them landing on either side of the teetor-totters, straddling them in perfect balance.   
  
At the back of his mind, Hiei realized that he was endangering his demon identity sparring in public like this. If Koenma saw, it was quite possible that Hiei would be sent to prison in the spirit world, not a pleasant place, and one he would like to avoid. But he didn't care. Whoever this amazing girl was, she was worth the risk.   
"All this just to get your name?" Hiei asked.  
"Try asking for my number," she replied.   
  
Hiei smirked to himself. Their fight had grown more intense, but also more playful. Unlike most of his brawls and fights, which were grim, dirty business, offering only the most brutal of pleasures, this bout was exhilarating, almost sexual in it's dynamic. They had anticipated each other's every move, connecting on a primal, instinctive level. Beneath his tee shirt, he was bathed in a healthy sweat. His heart and blood were singing. 'I wonder if she's half turned on as I am. . .'  
  
He had no chance to wonder any longer. The woman used Hiei's own trick to turn the seesaw into a catapult, launching herself onto one board, causing Hiei to launch into a side flip and land on the same teeter-totter as she was on.   
"Nice." Hiei smirked.  
"Thanks."  
  
The green-haired woman didn't wait for Hiei to regain his composure. Without missing a beat, she leapt at him, assaulting Hiei with a high powered lunge reverse punch. Hiei ducked beneath the lunge, then blocked the second blow. She countered with her forearm. The woman's scent and curvaceous contours were distracting him. He could feel her vibrant, passionate breaths, here the hot blood racing giddily through her veins.   
  
A crescent kick knocked his sword from his side, sending it spinning across the playground, where it stuck into a park bench. A double-handed U-punch went after his head and stomach simultaneously and Hiei was forced to resort to an upper block, lower push combo to fend off both attacks. 'Talk about aggressive women!' he thought admiringly. 'She's really keeping me on my toes.'  
  
Hiei knew the park bench was right behind him and retreated a few steps more. He let the woman think that he was about to back into the obstacle when, at the last minute, he pushed off the heavy iron bench and slid past her defenses, wrapping his arms tightly around her and trapping her own arms against her sides.  
  
'Got you!' he thought euphorically. They were pressed together, cheek to cheek, and the scent of her washed over him. He could feel her lithe, well toned body, and hear her heart beating almost in synch with his.   
"Stop hitting me," Hiei said. The woman smiled.   
"Okay." Just for a moment, he surrendered to the seductive sensations, relaxing his grip. Big mistake.   
  
The woman stomped hard on the bridge of his foot, then pushed him onto the bench. A roundhouse kick sizzled at Hiei's face, stopping inches from his nose.   
"My name is Sahano Takani. I have to go." She began to walk away.  
"Wait. . ." Hiei said, taking her arm and turning her around. "Don't hit me. I don't want any more trouble. Why do you have to go?"  
  
Hiei honestly thought she was going to be angry at him. But instead, Sahano seemed a bit. . . sad.   
"I have things to do."  
"You mean like last night?"  
"Maybe."  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight than." Hiei said, amusement in his eyes and gruff voice. She laughed, the exotic sound making Hiei shiver.  
"You going to come 'rescue' me again?" She asked with a smirk.  
"If I'm not doing anything."  
"Hmm, knight in shining amour. I like. Bye."  
  
She turned to go, throwing him yet another dazzling smile over her shoulder. "By the way, I 'love' your hairdo." And then she was gone leaving him to retrieve his sword, and kick himself mentally. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting like some idiot human! He was acting like he was in. . . love? Was that it? Had he fallen for that fast, smart, strong, agile, somewhat sadistic, sarcastic woman with a short temper and one hell of a fighting style who smelled like rose oil?  
  
How had that happened? He was a demon, he didn't fall in love with humans! And yet. . . Yukina and Kurama seemed perfectly happy with Kuwabara and Botan. True, Botan wasn't truly human, she was a sprit guide, but close enough. Plus, Sahano was everything he had ever hoped to have in a mate. Strong and smart, with a smart mouth and an independent streak that said she wouldn't put up with any shit from anybody, not even him. So it 'was' possible. . .   
Hiei was out prowling the streets that night when he was tackled from behind. He twisted as he fell, and landed on his back, Sahano on his chest, nose to nose with him.  
"Tag. Your it." She leapt to her feet and ran, grinning over her shoulder at him. Hiei was stunned for a moment, then with his demonic smile in place he was on his feet and after her.   
  
Hiei's demonic smile widened into a grin as he chased Sahano through the moonlit alleys and back streets of the city. Hiei knew them like the back of his hand and used it to his advantage. He drew closer and closer, finally diving and wrapping his arm around her, making sure he cradled her head as he slammed her into a brick wall, only hard enough to surprise her, not hurt or scare her.   
  
Sahano stared up at him, eyes wide and amusement dancing in her ruby red depths. Hiei leaned down, feeling himself being pulled in, and unable to resist. He stopped when they were nose to nose, their noses actually touching. Their lips were centimeters apart, and they could feel each others breath on their lips.  
  
Sahano's heart was pounding and she was having trouble breathing. Hiei and she were literally nose to nose. His arms were still around her, holding her tight against his chest, yet he was also using his body weight to keep her pinned to the wall. Hiei's breath was warm on her cool lips, and she felt like she would drown in his dark red eyes.   
  
"Tag. Your it." Hiei finally whispered, pulling back and letting her go slowly. They stood facing each other, eyes wide, breathing erratic. This time, it was Sahano who made the first move. She reached up and stroked his cheek. Her hand was slightly cold from the night air as her fingers traced his cheekbone, down his jaw line to his chin, and then his lips.   
  
His skin was warm and smooth under her fingertips. As her fingers traced his lips, his eyes slid almost closed, and he kissed her fingertips softly. Sahano jumped in surprise, and her finger left his lips briefly. But she quickly put her fingers back. Hiei's hand came up to cup her cheek, then he began to trace the contours of her face with his fingertips, copying what she had done only moments before, and when he reached her lips, she mimicked what he had done, kissing his fingertips.   
  
She moved her hand over his face, and he mirrored her actions, both of them trying to memorize the shape and feel of the others face. Sahano's hand slid down to the side of Hiei's neck and he followed the motion with his own hand. His other hand came up and his fingers laced behind her neck. Sahano followed his move, her thumb stroking the smooth skin behind his ears, making shivers run down Hiei's spine.   
  
He moved closer and she moved to meet him. At first it was just a light touch, just the barest brushing of lips. Hiei pulled back and stared at her. Sahano reached for him and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. Hiei cupped the back of her head and deepened the kiss, his other arm wrapping tightly around her waist.   
  
Sahano's hands tangled in Hiei's gravity defying hair as they kissed. She finally pulled back to breath and smiled up at him. Hiei opened his mouth to say something, but a gruff, course voice cut him off.   
"The demon thief Hiei!" It bellowed. Hiei grimaced when he heard that and whirled around, trying not to let Sahano's gasp break his heart and failing miserably.   
  
A huge demon stood behind them, baring his huge teeth menacingly. "It is time for me to extract my revenge!" 


	2. Chapter Two

"Why NOW?!" Hiei's mind screamed. 'Just when my life is finally going right, some idiot I don't even remember shows up for 'revenge'!"  
"Fine!" He growled, drawing his sword.   
"Hiei." Sahano whispered. The demon saw her, and sneered.   
"So. The thief has a mate." He swiped at Sahano with his claws, which she easily dodged with a back flip.   
"HEY!" Hiei's anger flared. "Leave her out of this you bastard! I'm the one your after!"   
  
He used his speed to get around behind the demon, and attacked it. The demon roared and turned to him. Hiei allowed it to get closer to him, drawing it away from Sahano.   
"NO! HIEI!" Sahano screamed. She jumped into the air and kicked the demon in the head. "Leave him alone!" The demon turned, confused at the two attacks coming at him. He focused on Sahano, and jumped at her.   
"NO!" Hiei yelled. Jumping into the air, he beheaded the demon with a single swipe of his sword. The demon's body dropped to the ground, and Hiei landed in front of Sahano.   
  
Hiei forced himself to look at Sahano, and saw tears in her beautiful red eyes.   
"You're a demon?" She whispered. Hiei nodded in defeat.   
"I. . . I'm sorry." He whispered back. Sahano saw the sorrow in his eyes, but she couldn't stay here.   
"I'm sorry too." She whispered, starting to turn away.  
"Sahano! Wait. . . " The pleading in Hiei's voice broke Sahano's heart, but she didn't turn to look at him.   
  
"I'm sorry Hiei. But it'll be better if I just leave. You won't get hurt that way." She whispered. "If I don't see you anymore, you'll be safe. Goodbye." And then she was gone, and Hiei couldn't pick up her trail anywhere.   
"Hiei, would you just tell me what's wrong?" Kurama asked his friend as they walked trough the woods. Hiei had been even more with drawn then usual these past three weeks. If Kurama didn't know better, he'd say his friend was. . . sulking. His face was in a permanent scowl, and he wasn't speaking to anyone, not even his long time friend and partner.   
  
Hiei didn't answer, just said 'humph', and kept his eyes straight ahead. Suddenly, they both heard the sounds of a fight. They looked at each other, then ran toward the noises. They reached a clearing just in time to see a short girl with green hair snap the neck of a demon. She dropped the body in the grass, and brushed some dirt off her jacket. Kurama heard Hiei draw in a sharp breath.   
"Sahano." He whispered. Then he took off in a run towards the girl. "SAHANO!"  
  
Sahano's head snapped up and her face paled. "Hiei." She breathed. Then she whirled around and ran from Hiei.   
  
"Kurama!" Hiei called, snapping Kurama out of his shock induced paralysis. He leaped from his hiding place and joined Hiei.   
"Can you stop her with your rose whip?" Hiei asked. "She's a lot faster than me, and she'll disappear completely if I try to go after her with my speed. I don't know why she hasn't done that already."  
"I think so." Kurama said, reaching into his deep red hair and pulling out his rose.  
"Don't hurt her." Hiei warned. "Just trip her up."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Rose whip!" He yelled. When the whip was in his hand, he wrapped it around Sahano's ankle with a flick of his wrist. She landed in the soft grass with a 'thump', and Hiei was at her side instantly, rolling her over and pinning her down by her wrists as he kneeled next to her.   
"Why are you avoiding me?" He asked softly, his eyes showing the hurt her avoidance caused.   
  
"Hiei." Sahano whispered, her eyes filled with tears that spilled over and ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. But I care about you to much to let you get hurt because of me." She started to sob uncontrollably. "I'm sorry! But I'd never forgive myself. . ." She trailed off and broke Hiei's grip. Kurama was sure she was going to run again, but instead she threw herself at Hiei, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck as she cried. Hiei, showing tenderness Kurama had never seen before, wrapped his arms around her tightly and slowly rocked back and forth, muttering soothing noises to her.   
  
They finally pulled apart, and even through the tears still streaked Sahano's face, she had stopped sobbing. Hiei wiped away the tears with his thumbs.   
"You'd never forgive yourself for what Sahano?" He asked.   
"If you died because of me." Sahano whispered. "Hiei, I. . . I'm the demon slayer." She whispered in a heart breaking whisper, looking down.   
  
"A. . . what?" Hiei stammered. Kurama stepped in.   
"The demon slayer. The one girl in her generation chosen to slay demons and the forces of evil. Usually, she's paired up with the vampire slayer." There was a snort from Sahano at that remark.  
"Oh please. Like I'd pair myself up with that whiny blonde brat. Get real. I happen to like it here in Japan thank you very much." Sahano muttered under her breath. Then her mood turned somber again as she looked up at Hiei.  
  
"See Hiei. You're a demon, I'm a demon slayer. I'm supposed to kill you! But I can't." She lowered her head as tears once again sprung to her eyes. "I. . . I love you Hiei." She swiped at her tears, furious at herself. God, she hated crying! She heard Hiei's sharp intake of breath.   
"Wha. . . what did you say?" He asked softly. Sahano closed her eyes and turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.   
  
"Nothing." She said bitterly. "Don't worry about it Hiei." She leapt to her feet and stared at the stunned ice demon. "I'm leaving town, so you don't have to worry about it. Just forget it."   
"SAHANO!" Hiei yelled. But it was too late, she was already gone, leaving no trace behind. "Wait." Hiei whispered. "I love you too."  
AN: Okay, I know this is shorter than the last one, but I just started writing, got to this point, and just had to stop it there at that little cliff hanger. He he he. I'm so evil! Anyway, please review this, I need to know what you think. Will Sahano and Hiei ever meet again? Can Hiei find her and tell her he loves her before she leaves town? Also, in case you don't watch Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Sahano's reference to 'that whiny blonde brat' refers to Buffy and shows her hatred for her, which will also be seen in later chapters. I won't give it away, but lets just say that there's bad blood and a lot of issues between the two slayers. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author Notes: Okay, before I start this next chapter, I have a small dedication I'd like to make. You ready? Okay, here it goes.   
  
"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear DC  
Happy birthday to you*  
  
That's right, this chapter is an early birthday present to my new favorite reviewer, DC. Happy birthday girl! Now, on with the chapter.  
  
"Kurama, where's Hiei?"   
  
"Huh?" Kurama played dumb, looking everywhere but the ice apparition who stood in front of him, hands on her hips, eyes flashing.   
"Knock it off Kurama and tell me where my brother is. I know you know." She glared at him, then seeing his stunned look, continued. "Yes, I am fully aware that Hiei is my brother. He may have tried to hide it from me, but I'm not stupid. I know who he is. Now tell me where he is. He hasn't been around for three weeks. Is he all right? What's going on?"  
  
"Yukina, calm down." Kurama said soothingly. "Hiei's fine. Physically."  
"What do you mean he's fine physically?" Yukina asked. Kurama sighed, hoped Hiei wouldn't kill him if he found out, took a deep breath and told Yukina everything. She had a sad look on her face when he finished.   
"Oh my! Poor Hiei." She gasped. "Did she really leave town?" She asked. Kurama shook his head.   
"No, not yet. I've been watching her. I've been careful, but I think she knows." He laughed. "In fact, I know she knows I'm there, since she flashed me a rather unladylike sign yesterday."   
  
"I can't stand this. I'm going to talk to Hiei. You go talk to Sahano. They deserve to be happy." The tone of her voice left no room for argument as she left him standing there to go find Hiei. Kurama sighed and shook his head.   
"How do I get mixed up in these things." He muttered to himself.   
  
Sahano felt him come up behind her as she was locking the door to her apartment.   
"What do YOU want?" She snarled, glaring at the fox demon over her shoulder.   
"Just talk to him Sahano." Kurama begged.   
"I don't think so."  
"Come on Sahano." Kurama pleaded. "You need to talk to him."  
"I DID talk to him. I poured my heart out to him and all he did was sit there and stare at me like I'd grown a tail." She looked at him. "No offense."  
"None taken." Kurama said with a shrug. "Sahano, please. I know how much he means to you, and I know you mean just as much to him. Hiei's an ice demon Sahano, you gotta give him a break when it comes to emotions. He has a lot of problems about expressing them."  
  
Sahano snorted, but Kurama sensed her resolve weakening. "Come on Sahano." He pushed. "Just see him, talk to him damn it!" His momentary lose of his legendary cool came from the fact that his best friend was in love with someone who thought he hated her. Sahano sighed and rubbed at her temples like she had a headache that wouldn't go away.  
"All right, all right. You set it up and I'll be there, okay? Now get lost before I slay your ass." She turned her back on him as she walked away, her long leather duster swaying with the movement.   
"Yes." Kurama whispered under his breath.  
  
"Yukina, what am I doing here?" Hiei asked his sister. He had been surprised when his sister had showed up on the doorstep to his tiny, rat infested apartment, demanding to see him. But he hadn't been surprised when she told him that Kurama had told her about Sahano. He had seriously considered hunting down the fox demon and skinning him, but had kept the thought to himself. Now he was sitting in the diner, waiting for Kurama to show up because he and Yukina had a 'surprise' for him.  
  
Hiei looked up when the door opened. Kurama stepped in and smiled at his partner. Hiei grunted and looked down at the table's scratched surface. Then he caught a scent of rose oil. His head snapped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, and stared. Sahano had stepped out from behind Kurama.   
"Sahano." He breathed. Then he was on his feet and at her side.   
  
"Hi Hiei." Sahano said, offering him a weak smile.   
"Hey." He replied.   
"He," she jerked her head in Kurama's direction, "said we needed to talk."   
"We do." Hiei assured her. "But not here."  
"Where?" Sahano asked.   
"Follow me." Hiei walked out the door and Sahano followed him, leaving Kurama and Yukina in the diner.   
"We did it." Yukina informed Kurama.   
"As much as we could anyway." Kurama agreed. "The rest is up to them"  
  
Sahano and Hiei walked in silence for a long time, until they reached the park. They sat on a bench, and just looked at the woods around them before Hiei spook.  
"Why'd you run away?" He asked softly, not looking at her. Sahano let out a short bark of sarcastic laughter.   
"Well, gee, Hiei let's see. I just told the guy I'm crazy about that I love him, and he just stares at me like I'm grown a second head. Who wouldn't bolt?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sahano." Hiei said. "You just surprised me that's all. You don't just dump that on a guy you know." He joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sahano shook her head and looked away. "Hey, come on." Hiei touched her shoulder and turned her to face him. Her head was down, but he cupped her chin and forced him to look at him.   
  
"Sahano, I'm an ice demon. I'm a cold guy by definition. I've never known how to love or be loved. I've always been an outcast. Even with Kurama, I was different. He had a heart, and knew how to use it. But mine was hard and icy. I couldn't even handle the love of my sister. I pushed her away, never let her know who I was." A ghost of a smile drifted over his face. "Not that it did much good. But then, I meet you."  
  
Sahano meet his eyes at that statement, and Hiei could see the tears there.   
"You melted the ice around my heart Sahano. When I was with you, it didn't matter that I was 'different', or that I was an outlaw. You didn't care, you didn't ask. And then when you tried to protect me." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "No one ever cared about me enough to do that for me Sahano. It was then I realized how much you meant to me, but I couldn't tell you, not then. But I think I can now."  
  
He leaned in, his hand still caressing her cheek and whispered in her ear.   
"I love you." Sahano gasped, and the tears in her eyes spilled over onto her cheeks. But they were happy tears, and she ignored them. She threw her arms around Hiei's neck and hugged him tightly.   
"I love you too." She whispered. Hiei pulled back to look at her, and they both moved at the same time. Their lips met in an explosive kiss, one that neither one wanted to end, ever.   
  
But it eventually did, and Sahano simply rested her head on his chest. Hiei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Then he pulled back, stood up and pulled her to her feet.   
"Come on. I'll walk you home. You doing your thing tonight?" He asked. Sahano laughed.   
"Yeah, I'm doing 'my thing' tonight. You wanna tag along?"  
  
Hiei shrugged. "I've got nothing else to do. Might as well babysit you."  
"Your so generous."   
"I know I am."   
"You're an idiot."  
"Bite me."  
"Don't say that to me, I'll do it."  
"I bite back."  
"Yeah, but I'll excite you when I do it."  
"In your dreams Sahano."  
"More like your wet dreams sweetie."  
  
They left the park, holding hands and bickering playfully.   
  
"Why are we doing this?" Hiei asked, acting as look out as Sahano picked the lock on the door of her apartment. She lived just few blocks from him, in the same bad neighborhood. Normally, he'd worry about her living here by herself. But Sahano was far from helpless, so Hiei just shrugged and decided not to worry about her. "Can't you just get out your key?"  
"I need the practice."  
"Can't you practice on a padlock like everyone else?" Hiei asked. Sahano scoffed.   
"Please. Where's the fun in that? Besides, I don't have a key. I lost it, and I'm too broke to get a new one. This is how I open my door."  
  
The door swung open soundlessly, and Sahano grinned over her shoulder at Hiei. "Here we go. Come on in." She walked into her apartment, and Hiei followed. With a demonic grin, he kicked the door shut and tackled Sahano, sliding across the polished wooden floor. Sahano laughed, but refused to give up without a fight. With a devilish grin of her own, she reversed their positions and pinned Hiei.   
  
Hiei was surprised, but pleased. He considered pinning her in return, but did something else instead. He grinned, used his speed to catch her by surprise for once and soon she was holding his hands instead of his wrists, their fingers laced together. Then he spread his arms so that she fell forward, let go of her hands, wrapped his arms around her, then rolled and pinned her with his body, capturing her lips with his. He knew that Sahano could roll back over and trap him, but she just kissed him back.   
  
Finally, Sahano broke the kiss and flipped him off. "Sorry, but I gotta get dressed for slaying."  
"So get dressed." Hiei tripped her up as she tried to walk away, and they rolled over and over as they fought playfully, ending up in a small bedroom. Hiei pinned her and grinned down at her. "I'm not stopping you."   
  
Sahano wrinkled her nose, and flipped him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him.   
"Grow up." She told him. She waited for him to get up and start towards the door, then turned toward her closet. Her slayer senses told her that he was still in the room though. She turned back to him and glared, crossing her arms and raised her eyebrow.   
"Well? What are you waiting for? Get dressed." Hiei said. In a flash, one of Sahano's knee high leather boots was flying at his head. Hiei dodged it, but knew if Sahano had actually wanted to hit him with it, she would have.   
  
He laughed as he retreated from the bedroom. Sahano slammed the door in his face.   
"Can't blame me for trying!" He yelled through the door.  
"Yes I can!" Sahano retorted. Hiei snorted and went to sit on the couch.   
  
When she walked out, she was wearing a pair of khakis, a silver spaghetti strap tank top, a leather jacket instead of her duster, combat boots and fingerless leather gloves.   
"Come on cutie." She said with a wink. "Let's do this bitch."  
  
AN: Okay, there's chapter three. Whew! Now, before I get any more reviews about this, I know Hiei is OOC. But is he really? Do ANY of us know how he would act if he fell in love? We don't. So he acts the way I imagine he would act. So there! 


	4. Chapter Four

After a few months, everyone had pretty much accepted that Hiei and Sahano were mates. Hiei had moved in with her, and she taught him some of her slayer moves. She joined the Sprit Detective group, and actually had a shouting match with Koenma to keep Hiei out of prison for taking a human mate. Soon, the gang was helping her slay, and she'd let Botan take any demon's she recognized as criminals to sprit world. Usually. . .  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Take THAT!" Sahano yelled as she dropped into a crouch and shattered what passed for the kneecaps of the demon in front of her, then moved out of the way with a back flip. He screamed in agony and fell, throwing the boulder in his hands at her. A single blast from Yusuke's sprit gun shattered it, and Hiei darted in and scooped her into his arms, then darted out.   
  
"Thanks sweetie." Sahano told him, peeking him on the nose. He knew it wasn't necessary but she was his mate, and he wanted to protect her. Sahano loved Hiei, so she let him protect her. Sometimes.   
  
  
  
"Any time." Hiei told her, setting her on her feet. Sahano walked over to the crippled demon and flipped him over, planting one booted foot on his chest to keeping him from moving.   
  
"Now, slime bag. I can either kill you now, or turn you over to my buddy Botan here to take to prison in sprit world. What will it be?"  
  
"Go to hell." The demon spat through his cut and bleeding lips. His entire face was bruised, and covered in blood streaming from various cuts.   
  
"Why you little. . ." Sahano's eyes flashed a bright red and she stomped on the demon's forehead, caving in his skull and killing him.   
  
"Sahano!" Botan yelled. "I recognized him! You should have let me take him."  
  
"Then someone had better tell the demon's that they should really NOT piss me off." Sahano muttered, stomping over to snuggle into Hiei's embrace.  
  
"Sahano, please! Stop killing every demon you come in contact with." Botan pleaded.   
  
"Hey!" Sahano protested, turning in Hiei's arms. "I don't kill every demon I come in contact with! I haven't killed cutie here." She motioned at Hiei.  
  
"Yet." Hiei said gruffly, but with an amused twinkle in his eyes.   
  
"Yet." Sahano amended with a smile. "I haven't killed Yukina, because I think she is just the sweetest thing ever. And I haven't killed fox-boy over there."  
  
"Yet." Kurama teased.   
  
"Yet." Sahano added with a laugh. "Keep teasing me fox-boy."  
  
"Yes fox. Keeping teasing my mate." Hiei said in a threatening tone.  
  
Kurama grinned and backed up, his hands in the surrender position.  
  
"Hey! Be nice to fox boy!" Sahano scolded playfully, smacking Hiei upside the head.   
  
"I told you to stop that!" Hiei complained as everyone laughed.  
  
"Oh, you poor baby. Come here." Standing on tip toe, Sahano pulled Hiei's head down and kissed where she had hit him. Hiei blushed while everyone laughed again. Hiei scowled down at Sahano, then grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Ignoring their audience, Sahano leaned against Hiei and kissed him back.  
  
They finally broke the kiss, both of them breathless. Sahano smirked up at Hiei, her eyes so dark they seemed almost black. Hiei smirked back. He knew his mate, and he knew what the change in her eye color meant. He bent his head so that their foreheads were touching, and rubbed their noses together.   
  
"Home?" Sahano asked huskily.   
  
"Home." Hiei agreed. Without so much as a wave to Yusuke and the others, they left so fast that they were a blur even to Yusuke, who raised an eyebrow, making the others laugh.   
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
When they got back to the apartment, Hiei and Sahano headed straight for their favorite room: the training room. Easily the largest room in the apartment, the training room had mats on every square inch of floor, and walls. Sahano had even bullied Hiei into putting mats on the ceiling after he had accidentally thrown her up into it during one of their training sessions.   
  
There were several weighted punching bags, with several weights and weapons scattered on the floor. Sahano and Hiei quickly put everything away, then faced each other across the floor. Sahano struck first with a roundhouse kick at Hiei's head. He ducked the kick, but Sahano instantly dropped into a crouch and reversed the direction of her leg, sweeping Hiei's feet out from under him.   
  
He recovered quickly and pressed the attack. Sahano smirked and fought back. They traded blows back and forth until Hiei's sharp eyes picked up some of her body language. Sahano had as much endurance as he did, but their patrol, and now the training session was draining her strength. Hiei seized an opportunity and tackled Sahano, pinning her beneath him.  
  
He bent down and nuzzled her neck, nipping and kissing the ivory flesh, causing Sahano to arch her back and make a rumbling sound that sounded suspiciously like a purr.   
  
"How about we take a break?" Hiei whispered in her ear before kissing it. Sahano simply nodded before grabbing Hiei by the ears and crushing her lips to his. Hiei smirked once before losing himself in the kiss.  
  
They were interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat. Sahano and Hiei jerked apart to find a young Englishman in a suit and glasses, staring at them disapprovingly.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Hiei growled, not moving from on top of Sahano. He could sense that this guy wasn't dangerous. He turned his attention back to Sahano, only to see that her eyes were now bright red and groaned mentally. She was PISSED!  
  
With a sigh, Hiei climbed to his feet. With Sahano that angry, he stood a better chance of holding her back if they were both standing. That way, he had an advantage over her height and weight wise. If he stayed on top of her, she had the agility to toss him halfway to the ceiling. . . and she looked angry enough to do it.   
  
Sahano also jumped up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped. "I thought I lost you somewhere in the Amazon. How come the head hunters didn't get you?"  
  
"They tried." The man said, raising an eyebrow. His voice was cold and emotionless.   
  
"To bad they didn't try HARDER!" Sahano snarled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sahano. I am your watcher." The man spook very slowly and carefully, as if he were speaking to a very small child.   
  
"NO your NOT!" Sahano sneered. "I already told you, Travis is my watcher, my watcher and my friend."  
  
The older man sighed. "Sahano, I told you. Travis is dead."  
  
"Prove it." Sahano turned her back on the older man, and seemed to remember that Hiei was in the room. She instantly made a beeline for him, and he was the attentive mate, opening his arms to her. Sahano buried her face in his chest and he kissed her hair. To his surprise, he felt tears on his shirt.  
  
"I think you should leave." He snarled at the man. The man glared at him.   
  
"This is none of your business little boy." He snarled.   
  
"Brett! Leave Hiei out of this!" Sahano demanded, pulling back enough to glare at Brett.  
  
"He needs to keep himself out of it." Brett snapped.   
  
"I'm not 'keeping out of it'. Anything that involves my mate involves me." Hiei snapped.   
  
  
  
At the word 'mate', Brett's eyes widened, and Sahano cursed.   
  
"Mate?!? Sahano, you MATED a DEMON!?!" Brett screamed. Sahano laughed and reached up to remove Hiei's headband.  
  
"Not just any demon. I bagged my very own demon thief." She took off his headband, revealing Hiei's Jaken eye. It was closed, but opened when Sahano kissed it gently. Brett's jaw was scrapping the ground.   
  
"HIEI?!? The DEMON THIEF HIEI?!?"  
  
Sahano giggled and leaned into Hiei. "Brett, calm down. Take a deep breath before your head explodes or you have a heart attack. I don't feel like having you die in my training room." Hiei's chest rumbled with his silent growl, and Sahano rolled her eyes. "Sorry babe. OUR training room."  
  
"Sahano! Your LIVING with a DEMON?!?" Brett screeched. Sahano smirked at him.  
  
"That's right Brett. I'm also having sex with him."  
  
"SAHANO!"  
  
"We're MATES you idiot! GOD! You are such a MORON!"   
  
"Now Sahano, I know your upset about me being your new watcher, but. . ."  
  
"Damn right I'm upset!" Sahano exploded, and Hiei wrapped his arms around her, holding her back so she didn't go for Brett's throat. It took him a minute to realize that tears were streaming down her face as she screamed at Brett.   
  
"Travis was my brother you moron! My TWIN brother and my best friend! And until you jackasses on the Watchers Council can prove to me that he's dead, prove beyond a shadow of a doubt by, oh I don't know, bringing me his BODY, then I'll accept you as my watcher! Then, and only then!"  
  
"Now Sahano. . ." Brett started, but was cut off by a sudden pressure on his throat as Hiei lifted him off the ground.  
  
"I suggest you leave." Hiei said. His voice was calm, but all three of his eyes were cold, hard, and furious.   
  
"Stay. . . out. . . of. . . this. . . DEMON!" Brett managed to gasp out. Hiei's eyes flashed. He lowered Brett, but tightened his grip on Brett's throat. He yanked Brett's face down to his.  
  
That's right, I am a demon. A demon with a mate." He growled. "A mate that YOU upset!" At his words, Brett paled. He had spent his entire life studying to be a watcher, and most of that study had been on demons. He knew that demon mates were some of the closest and most in love couples there were. And male demons were very protective of their mates, going to any and all extreme's to keep them happy, often killing people who had upset them. And he had made Sahano cry. . .  
  
Brett suddenly found himself flat on his back, ten feet from Sahano's front door.   
  
"Don't come back." Hiei snarled, slamming the door shut. Then he moved to the bedroom where he could smell Sahano.   
  
"Sahano?" He asked quietly. Sahano was sitting on their bed, the tears running down her face as she looked at pictures in her hand. He joined her, sitting behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and looked over her shoulder. She leaned against him, never taking her eyes off the face of the boy in the pictures.   
  
He looked like Sahano, except a few inches taller, maybe Hiei's height, with emerald green hair and ruby red eyes that sparkled with the laugh that was on his lips as he stood behind Sahano, one arm around her waist, holding her tight against his side as she also laughed, smiling up at him.   
  
"Is that Travis?" Hiei asked softly. Sahano nodded.   
  
"He was a few hours older than me. Always liked to tease me that I was difficult and stubborn. He wanted to be a watcher since he was ten, like our grandfather. We all knew that I was a demon slayer, but that I might not be called."  
  
"Called?" Hiei asked, raising an eyebrow in question. Sahano smiled up at him. "You really don't know anything about vampire and demon slayers, do you?"  
  
"Sahano, I'm a thief in the demon world. I live there, not here. Enlighten me."  
  
"Okay. Listen, every generation, a few girls have the possibility to become demon slayers or vampire slayers. It's done that way so that if a slayer dies, the next girl is called so you don't have to wait years for another slayer to be old enough for the job. It goes on like that until the next group of slayers is old enough. Demon slayers and vampire slayers are a pair. Demon slayers are usually either a few years older or a year younger than a vampire slayer. The vampire slayer right now is named Buffy Summers."  
  
"And you're her partner slayer."  
  
"No."  
  
"But you said. . ."  
  
"Shhh baby. Listen okay?" Sahano put a finger on Hiei's lips, smiling at him through her tears.   
  
"The demon slayer before me was killed by a demon who found out who she was when she only a child. I think she was six. But instead of me being called, the demon slayers powers somehow passed to Buffy. So when was became a slayer, she was the most powerful slayer in history. However, when she was sixteen, she died. She drowned. One of her friends revived her with mouth to mouth, but a new slayer had already been called. And a new demon slayer. Me." The tears splashed down again and she went to the next picture. It showed a pretty girl with long dark hair and dark eyes, Sahano and Travis tumbled together on the grass, laughing.   
  
"This was the new slayer called. Kendra, my best friend. She was two years younger than me, but very smart, and very funny. She was also serious, and more responsible and reliable then most kids my age. She and Travis were also in love. We called ourselves the 'Three Musketeers'. Then we were called to be slayers, and Travis became my watcher. Kendra and I were both ecstatic, because it meant that our group could stay together. I stayed in our home town, and Kendra went to Sunnydale, where Buffy was. I wanted to finish my last year of high school, and then I would join her. But when Travis and I got there, it was too late." Sahano closed her eyes, but the tears in her eyes still escaped. "Kendra was dead." She whispered.   
  
Hiei turned her around and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest.   
  
"Shh love. Shh." He whispered, stroking her hair as he gently rocked back and forth trying to sooth her. After a minute she pulled back and took a deep, shuddering breath.   
  
"Then, a new slayer was called, and the Watchers Council asked to see me, something about giving me some more training. Travis didn't go with me, he wanted to spend some time alone, come to terms with Kendra's death. He went to the airport with me. I hugged him and he kissed me on the nose, he loved doing that because it made me wrinkle my nose. I laughed and told him I loved him. He told me he loved me, and would call me later. I never saw him again. They told me he was dead.  
  
"The Watchers Council gave me a new watcher, Brett, but I hate him. I know Travis is alive. I can still sense him, I always could. And they can't prove that he's dead, his body was never found. I ditched Brett in the Amazon, and moved here. My mother was Japanese, so I knew the country and I knew the language. And then I met you and Brett shows up. I know what he wants."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wants me to go to Sunnydale and be Buffy's partner. Buffy probably put him up to it. She's such a whiner. She's always looking for a way to make her job easier so she can have 'a normal life'. Well excuse me, but I like it here in Japan." She hugged Hiei tightly. "I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Yusuke and the others, I don't want to leave you."  
  
  
  
"Your not going anywhere." Hiei promised as he nuzzled her neck. "I promise. You're my mate, and I love you. I won't let anyone take you anywhere you don't want to go."  
  
"I love you." Sahano whispered.   
  
"I love you too." Hiei whispered. Sahano framed his face with her hands and kissed him while slowly pushing him back onto the bed. Hiei went willingly, pulling her with him and turning out the lamp as they went past. 


End file.
